


Pitong Taon

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: Mahaba na ba ang pitong taon para kay Sehun at kay luhan?





	Pitong Taon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired eto sa prompt mula sa [ selu tagalog prompt bot](https://twitter.com/selu_tagalog) any violent reaction please mention me on twitter @/selurendipity hahaha
> 
>  
> 
> PS: unbeta :(

Paano ba sisimulan ang kwento? Paano ba sisimulan ang isang kwento na hindi mo alam malapit na palang matapos. Binitin ka ng isang pangyayari na akala mo ay may babalikan ka pa kung sakaling gusto mong umpisahan ulit ito. 

 

Pitong taon na ang lumipas simula noong umalis para matrabaho sa ibang bansa, bagong graduate pa siya nun at dahil sa maganda grades niya ay agad siyang nakuhang trabaho sa isang broadcasting station sa Amerika kaya naman ay hindi na nagdalawang isip si Luhan na pumunta. Isa pa ay malaki yung sweldo sayang naman kung hindi niya tanggapin.

 

“Nak, uwi ka naman this year. Miss ka na ni mama tska kasal pala ng pinsan mong si irene,” 

 

“Talaga ba ma? Sino naman daw ung kawawang lalaki ang nauto niya? Aba naunahan pa ako ng gaga mag-asawa?,” 

 

“Hindi ko alam eh, ang rinig ko lang ay di pa sila matagal naging mag boyfriend ng mapapangasawa nya,” 

 

“So nakita mo ba ung mukha ng mapapangasawa nya? Gwapo ba ma?” 

 

“Di ko pa nga nakita, basta nak uwi ka ha,”

 

“Sige ma, susubukan ko, bye ma love you,” 

  
  


Sa totoo lang ay gusto na din talaga ni Luhan na umuwi at magbakasyon, mabigyan lang siya ng kahit sampung araw na leave ay okay na sa kanya. Laking tuwa ni Luhan noong nalaman niyang pinayagan siya ng boss niya para umuwi at ang bonus pa  ay pinayagan siya magbakasyon ng isang buwan yun nga lang sa Abril 14  ang uwi nito at makalawa yung kasal ng pinsan niya. 

 

Nagdaan ang mga araw, nakarating na din si Luhan at ngayon ay naghahanda na nito para sa kasal ng kanyang pinsan. Kahit na kulang sa tulog dahil sa mahabang biyahe ay ninais pa rin ni Luhan na umttend ng kasal, gustong gusto ni Luhan ang kasal kaya naman kahit pagod ay pupunta pa rin ito. 

 

Sakto lang ang pagdating nila Luhan sa simbahan, kauumpisa pa lang at naka linya pa ang entourage sa labas ng simbahan. Nagsimula ng maglakad ang best man na mukhang pamilyar kay Luhan, kung hindi siya nagkakamali si Chanyeol ung naglalakad, bigla itong kinabahan lumalakas ang kabog ng kanyang dibdib, at pinapawisan ang kanyang mga kamay. Maya-maya pa ay naglalakad na ang groom na si Sehun ngumigiti habang naglalakad papunta sa altar.

 

Si Sehun ang lalaking iniwan ni Luhan para makapagtrabaho sa Amerika, halos apat na taon din nag tagal ang kanilang relasyon noong college. Nauna lang grumaduate ng isang taon si Luhan. 

 

_ “Sehun, natanggap ako sa isang company sa Amerika,” sinabi ni Luhan habang nanonood sila nang TV ni Sehun  _

_ “Sa Amerika? Pero di ka naman pupunta dun diba Han?” biglang tumahimik lang si Luhan _

 

_ “Di ka naman pupunta diba?” tanong ulit ng kasintahan  _

 

_ “Pero Sehun sayang kasi yung opportunity, Hindi lahat makakapag trabaho agad lalo na sa Amerika at isa pag malaki ang sweldo,” Paliwanag ni Luhan  _

 

_ “Han naman, wag ka ng umalis dito ka na lang. Marami namang trabaho dito isa pa next year gagraduate na ako,” lambing ni Sehun, umaasang magbabago pa ang takbo ng isip ni Luhan _

 

_ “Actually Sehun, pumayag na ako at sa makalawa na yung alis ko,” Hindi na sumagot si Sehun at bigla nalang itong umalis sa apartment  ni Luhan. _

 

“Okay ka lang ba nak?” tanong ng mama ni Luhan habang hinahawakan nito ang kamay ng kanyang anak, hind lingid sa mga magulang ni Luhan ang relasyon niya kay Sehun sa katunayan ay botong-boto sila sa binata dahil mabait ito at alam nilang mahal niya si Luhan. 

 

Tumango lang si Luha habang nakatingin ito kay Sehun na naglalakad, hindi na napigilan ni Luhan na lumuha ng magtama ang kanilang paningin. 

 

“Sehun, do you take Irene, for your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?” nilakasan ni Luhan ang kanyang loob habang pinapanood ang kinakasal, tahimik ang lahat habang inaantay ang pag sagot ni Sehun. 

 

“Sehun, do you take Irene, for your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health?” inulit muli ng pari ang tanong, nagkatinginan uli si Sehun at Luhan, bago ito tingnan si Irene. 

 

“Yes father, I do,” Sagot ni Sehun 

 

Masaya. Ganon dapat ang nadarama ni Luhan ngayong ikinasal na si Sehun sa pinsan niyang si Irene, dapat nakangiti lang ito habang nasa seremonya ng kasal pero parang mali yata ang ang raramdaman ni Luhan. Sobrang sakit ang nararamdaman nito, na para siyang namatayan lalo na ng nakita niyang hinahalikan ni Sehun si Irene  pagkatapos ng kanilang kasal. 

  
  


_ Kung hindi ba ako pumunta ng Amerika, kami ba yung ikinasal ngayon? Ako ba ang hinahalikan niya sa harap ng altar?   _ Tanong ni Luhan sa sarili. 

  
  
  
  


Natapos na ang kasal pati na ang program ng reception, nasa labas si Luhan nagpapa hangin habang nagyoyosi. Minsan lang naman naninigarilyo si Luhan kapag sobrang stress na siya at hindi niya na kaya, katulad ngayon. 

 

“Hindi ka naman nagyoyosi ah,” Nagulat si Luhan ng marinig ang pamilyar ng boses, umuruong ito sa kina uupuan at dun umupo si Sehun. 

 

“minsanan lang to, naparami kasi ako ng kinain,” tumawa ito. 

 

Bigla silang natahimik ang tanging naririnig nila ay ang katang Till I found ng Freestyle. Hindi mapakali si Luhan, hindi niya inaasahan na ganito ang kanilang pagtatagpo pagkatapos ng pitong taon. Gusto niyang yakapin si Sehun, gusto niyang makulong sa mga bisig ng taong pinaka-mahal niya pero alam niyang di na pwede. 

 

“Siguro kung nakita lang kita bago nagsimula ang kasal baka itatakbo pa kita palayo ng simbahan” Sabi ni Sehun

 

“Mahal pa rin Kita Han, ikaw lang naman talaga,” dagdag ni Sehun, kahit na medyo madilim ay napapansin pa rin ni Luhan ang namumuong mga luha sa mata ni Sehun.

 

“Bakit si Irene?” tanong ni Luhan, ayan na  at naluluha naman si Luhan. 

 

“May katangian kasi siyang katulad sayo at dahil dun ay nagkagusto ako sa kanya”

 

“Kung hindi ba ako umalis sa tingin mo ba tayo ang ikinakasal ngayon?” 

 

“Hindi Han, kasi noon pa balak na kitang pakasalan pagkatapos kong grumaduate. Kung hinintay mo lang ako ay yayayain na sana kitang magpakasal. Hindi man kasing engrande tulad nito pero at least alam ko na ikaw yung makakasama habang buhay.”  

 

Bigla nalang humagulhol si Luhan sa harap ng dating kasintahan, hindi na niya kinaya ang sakit ang panghihinayang sa nagawang desisyon pitong taon ng nakalipas. 

 

“Kung yayain kitang umalis ngayon kasama ko, sasama ka ba?” alam ni Luhan na mukhang desperado na siya sa puntong ito pero ito lang ang naisip niya.

 

“Patawad Han, alam ko kung gaano kahirap ang maiiwanan at ayaw ko na maramdaman ni Irene ang sakit ng maiwan,” 

 

“Mahal kita Han, pero hanggang dito na lang siguro tayo. Patawad” Niyakap siya ni Sehun ng mahigpit bago it bumalik sa reception hall. 

 

“Mauuna na ako, baka kasi hinahanap na ako ng asawa ko,”

 

Siguro nga hindi rin para sa lahat ang second chance, hindi lahat ay pwedeng balikan ang taong iniwan na kahit na mahal pa nila ang isat-isa. Dahil minsan ang pitong taon ay mahabang panahon na para sa dalawang tao na nagkalayo. 


End file.
